


如梦 09

by yunhanluming



Series: 如梦 [5]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	如梦 09

相叶把二宫载到医院门口，车刚停稳，二宫就拿起包急着下车，相叶拉住他，深吸一口气吐出堵在胸口的话。

“我做错什么了吗？”

自从千叶一行之后，二宫对他很是冷淡。或许说选择性的冷淡更为妥当，他们往常在人前也极其自然的亲密举动二宫都有意规避，但亲密对他们来说已成习惯，突然疏离中的异常饶是二宫演技再好也压不住。

两人独处时又一切如常，相叶原以为只是错觉，但持续太久的错觉实在无法再让他自欺欺人了。只好拿出必杀技——直球。

二宫像是被吓着了，警戒地往四周看了看，从他手里挣出来捋平袖口。

“没有，你很好。我上班去了，今晚也加班。”

“你已经加了半个月的班了。”

“最近医院忙。”

相叶直直地盯着他，交锋过后二宫把视线转向表盘。

“要迟到了。”

相叶看着他小跑进医院，慢慢地把额头抵在方向盘上。一定是哪里出了问题才会这样，恋情告急的念头在敲打他。

不是第一次。他还在追求二宫和也的时候，那个人就是这样。冷淡，疏离，总是无精打采的样子，相叶看不穿，但又偏偏迷恋他眸中闪动的微光，喜怒哀乐都在那微小的光点里变幻。

二宫和也不是个坦诚的人，相叶很清楚这一点。这些年来他尝试着教会二宫一点。在他最无助，最惶恐的关头，要毫不犹豫的地向自己求救。

原以为经过那场生死攸关的意外就要成功了，但他又看到了。

二宫甩开他的时候，犹如孤岛一般的眼神。

 

相叶没有走，像个跟踪狂似的躲在医院的各个角落里观察二宫的一举一动。

一切如常，巡房，写诊断书，进手术室见习。如他所言医院最近的确很忙，相叶看着他一连站了三台手术，连午饭也没顾上吃，摇摇晃晃地走出手术室时还被情绪激动的家属扯得一起跪坐到地上，险些冲上去扶他。

他还是忍住了，忍到下班时间过后，二宫像他了解的那样按时走人，但他并没有回家，在医院吸烟区的长椅上慢慢地抽完了一整包新开的七星。

“医院很忙？”相叶从暗处走出来，语气里有抓了个现行的揶揄，手伸向他嘴里最后半根烟。

“嗯。”二宫不搭理他，正要再抽一口，烟被相叶夺过去。

“忙得你在这里抽了半个多小时的烟。”

要入秋了，临近太阳下山风就愈发萧瑟，相叶见他打了个寒颤，把自己的外套递过去。

“你这是跟踪狂行径。”二宫接过来披在身上，被相叶的体温裹得严严实实。他裹在深棕色的外套里，觉得自己是颗进了烤炉的栗子。外面的火在噼里啪啦地烧，就等着他炸开的那一瞬间。

“那你要怎么办，报警？”相叶抽他没抽完的烟，一口就解决了剩下的小半根，过长的烟灰悉悉索索落在裤子上，二宫眼尖地看到了，顺手帮他掸走，被相叶一把抓住手腕。

冰凉凉的，相叶忍不住又把另一只手也拉过来，裹在一起暖。

“回家吧，晚上降温快。”

“你怎么不问我？”车里空调特意打高，烘得人周身暖洋洋的，相叶车开得稳，偶尔小晃两下也像是摇动的婴儿床。二宫隐约有些睡意，硬撑着不让眼皮耷拉在一起。

“你不想说我问了也是白问。”相叶一脚刹车把车停在路边，指指两人常光顾的一家连锁餐厅道，“我去买个晚饭。”

二宫点点头，看着他穿一件单衣就下车，原想出声让他把外套带上，最后却没赶上长腿下车的速度。他低头一看，攥着相叶外套的指节用力得有些发白，名贵的外套上留下几道熨不平的褶皱。

还是舍不得放手啊，二宫自嘲。他看向正在排队的相叶，正是晚餐的点，餐厅里已经没有空座，赶着回家或是继续工作的人和迫于餐厅火爆等不到座位的人都排队等外带。相叶混在人堆里，身量修长，常光顾这类餐厅的人少有像他一样的好身材，因而一眼就能把他从人群里挑出来。

相叶察觉到身后有一道盯着自己的视线，猛一回头发现二宫已经摇下了车窗，相叶冲他笑了一下，抬手示意关窗。二宫又在出神，全然没有发现自己开了窗，相叶一笑，恍然他又回到夏天，有个穿白衬衫的篮球少年跑在他前面，甩着一头洒满阳光的发丝和额上的汗水回头喊他跟上，阴郁名号在校内广为流传的人当即哗啦啦碎了一地冰壳，过后篮球就照脑袋砸了过来，正中眉心，疼得他呼吸一停，差点背过气。

现在可没有篮球了，二宫还是呼吸一停，也许当年也不该苛责球不长眼，有的人就是能在他心上开枪。

万般阻碍，他就是不舍得。

相叶买完便当回来，第一件事就是抱怨着暖气都跑走了关车窗，二宫从他手里接过袋子放到后座，把外套丢还给他。

“穿上，别着凉。”

相叶接过来，手心碰到一片洇湿，也当作没发现似的披上了衣服。

 

二宫的确是累了，回到家直接钻进卧室躺下。相叶热了个便当的功夫再去敲门，里面已经没动静了。醒过来饿了再吃饭也不打紧，二宫一向被人打断了睡眠就很难再续上。相叶敲了几下没回应，一个人坐在客厅里解决了自己的便当。

晚上没有安排，吃完后他去洗了个澡，尽量不发出声响免得打扰到正在休息的人，他有些烦躁，忘不掉外套上那片温热的触感。毋庸置疑，就在他去买便当的短短十几分钟里，二宫坐在他的车上，拿着他的衣服哭过。相叶脑中一片混乱，往往二宫对他有所隐瞒，总会装作无意地抛出信号等他来猜，偏偏这次不知道是他错过了还是那人根本没有给，他毫无头绪。

心中有结，相叶还是忍不住进了卧室。二宫蜷在床上，被子裹成一团，像只毛茸茸的小兽。

脑袋已经掉到枕头下面，相叶去搬动他，被人抱住了手臂。

手还是冷的，比在外面时好不了多少，前不久体检的报告没什么大问题，只能猜测是最近疲劳过度神经紧绷导致的低血压引发手脚冰凉，相叶把枕头塞到他脑下，试着抽出自己的手臂。躺着的人眉头皱了皱，平缓的呼吸换了频率。

“吵醒你了？”

“……饿醒的。”二宫揉了揉眼睛坐起来，“不想下床。”

相叶会意，把便当重新热过拿进卧室里，打开一条窗缝通风，坐在床边看着他吃完。

期间他发现二宫的手在颤，数度想要开口询问又把话咽进肚子里。方方面面都能看出他最近压力很大，却又不敢问到底是什么，相叶心底有个猜想，沉重得他也不敢随意提起。

清理完垃圾，二宫抱着换洗衣物去洗澡。相叶见他忘了浴巾，随手递过去，对方道了句谢谢，闷头从他身边走过。

不能再忍了。

两人窝在一条被子里，各自拿了本专攻的书看，相叶心里一团乱麻，纯粹是在欲盖弥彰，他偷瞄二宫，发现他一口气翻过两页还不觉有异地看了下去，就知道他也是拿了本书打掩护。

缺乏沟通是要命的事，相叶放下书，刚想开口，二宫伸手按灭了灯。

“困了，睡觉吧。”

灯光灭了，月亮也躲进云层里，二宫翻身背对他，逃避之意明显。相叶想伸手搂他，早就该习以为常的动作却迟迟下不了手。他看不见，可他能听见两个心跳声，都是咚咚作响毫无睡意。

“到底出了什么事，真的不能告诉我吗？”二宫听到身后的声音，心想他还是忍不住了，蓦地睁大眼睛，又把被子扯紧了一些。相叶母亲向来待他亲厚有加，一声妈妈叫了数年也早就习惯了。一边是爱人，一边是疼爱他们的母亲，二宫时时刻刻都觉得自己的心脏快被撕成两半。他是和子一手带大的，尝过至亲离开的苦痛，时至今日他也不会忘记父亲离开时的背影。他失望过，寂寞过，悲伤过，憎恨过，才懂得如何保护自己。看似冷硬的脆弱外壳被相叶打破之后，他终于又找回一些缺失的情感，无论如何，无论如何他做不出这个抉择。他最懂得母亲对儿子的期盼，也无从摆脱对相叶的眷恋。

不要再有一次了，失去生命中的一部分后，用漫长的时光和无止境的痛苦打磨一副心防，他没有信心重来了。

连着心脏的神经突然抽痛，二宫蜷成一团，冷汗涔涔。相叶顿时慌了神，抱着他问怎么了。心因性的疼痛来得快去得也快，二宫翻身钻进他怀里抹去额头水渍。

“相叶，我们是什么关系？”

“你刚才怎么了，心脏痛吗？心脏痛的话不能就这样由它去了，要去检查才行，明天——”相叶为刚才的突发事件心神不定，双手搂着他四处摸，生怕还有哪里有个病有个疼他没发现。

“我在问你呢，我们是什么关系？”二宫打断他，自己不能说出口的话，一定要从他口中求个答案才安心。

“我们是交往关系。”

“交往这个词，有两种意思。一种是指朋友间的来往，另一种是指恋爱，我们是哪种？”

“当然是恋爱关系……你怎么了？”

“没事。”二宫扯着他的腰带，一下一下地拉，本就松散的结经不住他拉几下就彻底失去作用，半边睡袍滑下来，露出一方光裸的胸膛。二宫脸颊贴着他的锁骨，凑上去轻轻啃咬他的下巴。

“要不要来做点维持恋爱关系稳定的事。”

相叶抵挡不住他的主动，因为少见，所以格外奏效。二宫才隔着内裤摸了他几下，本就鼓胀的布料就被顶起来。二宫顺着内裤边溜进去一只手，软乎乎的掌心包裹着滚烫的顶端抚弄。

“你也硬得太快了点。”

“你今天看起来很累，别勉强……”相叶深吸一口气，趁自己还能保持理智的时候制止了他。

“很累才想跟你一起放松一下。”二宫停下动作，月亮从云层里透出光来，相叶看到他嘴角勾起玩味的笑容，慢慢地靠近自己，“最近失眠，makun能帮我睡着吗？”

相叶觉得自己现在就像个被经验老道的陪酒女郎调戏的纯情小处男一样，脑袋里连番爆炸，理智满目疮痍。

二宫软倒在相叶怀里，他才经历过一段明显缺乏耐心的前戏，站在半醉不醉的清醒边界。相叶抱着他，双臂因为发力勾勒出流畅的肌肉线条，埋首在二宫肩头啃咬，双手掰着他瓷白的臀肉按摩柔软的穴口。

后面还不够湿，二宫在情事上是慢热体质，再加上身体处于疲劳状态，所有的感官都瞌睡着处于迟钝状态。相叶的手指正在往里挤，粗糙的摩擦带来些许疼痛，肩上也被他有些疯狂的力度咬出些刺痛感。二宫忍不住嘤咛出声，双手在相叶背后刮出道道红痕。

这是他的目的，让相叶抛开理智，以免听出他不敢说出口的心声。分明被爱人紧紧地抱着，还是觉得又空又冷，迫不及待地想被他的温度填满，用力深入，合二为一，然后在背弃诺言的罪恶感涌上来之前，他要想办法晕过去逃避现实。

“动作太慢了，我现在就想要你。”二宫用小腿刮蹭他的腰侧，不出所料手里那根性器跳动着又胀大几分，相叶还在试图扩张，润滑剂用了小半罐，内里还是抽搐着不肯放松，也没有分泌出帮助润滑的肠液。二宫没有半点沉浸在这场性爱里，他并不像嘴上说的那么热情，相叶在呻吟里混进几声叹息，他不怕二宫发现。

相叶拉起他一条腿，润滑还不够，直接粗暴地顶进去，痛觉敏锐的二宫立即皱起眉头，双手胡乱地抓了几下后拽住床单，总算找到了可以转移痛楚的物件。

没给他多少缓神的时间，相叶立即开始抽插，粗壮的阳具在紧缩的肉穴内进出，毫无默契可言的交合里充满隐忍的痛呼和不适的喘息。二宫咬着下唇，看向窗外的皎皎明月。

好痛。

换作平时相叶早就被他踢下床了。现在他却一声不吭地承受着粗暴交配带来的疼痛。原以为痛觉可以帮助他抽离现实，事实却是适得其反，粗粝的摩擦放大了下身所有的触感，每一寸肠壁都被相叶撑得满满当当，抽搐紧缩时甚至可以感受到上面突起的筋络，更让他不能忘记是在和谁做爱。

“为什么不看我？”相叶喘息着停下动作，挤出更多润滑剂抹在阴茎上，冰凉的液体被大股送进体内，还没来得及捂热就被相叶插入的动作推出去。二宫在枕边抹去泪水，闭上眼睛勾着相叶精瘦的窄腰主动求欢。

“别再弄了，快点动。”他尽量挤出一个轻松的音调，撒娇般勾着相叶的脖子。

“很痛吧？”相叶按住他的腰，慢慢地从他体内退出，绕到前端揉搓他尚未勃起的性器，沾上些腺液之后再度进入他的后穴扩张。里面温度惊人，穴口有些肿胀，他用手指探到隐秘的那一点给予刺激，亲吻二宫湿润的眼角，“我不知道你怎么了……如果这样可以让你发泄一下，那至少配合我一点。”

“看着我。”相叶贴上那双紧抿的猫唇，双指在逐渐湿润的肉穴里搅动，偶尔撞向他的敏感点，逼得二宫不得不睁开眼睛。

“跟我做爱就那么没感觉吗？”那双澄澈的双眼就在自己面前，二宫瑟缩着身体想要逃开，被相叶捏着下巴掰正，他们情不自禁地接吻，舌尖缠绕着吞下对方的津液，无休止地渴求着彼此的气息。

二宫在换气的间隙偷偷睁开眼睛，月光撒在相叶半边侧脸上，为他镀上一层虚幻的银光，这是他熟悉了十余年的轮廓，闭上眼睛也能描绘出他眼窝和鼻梁的起伏。

别叫我看你啊，早就忘不掉了，你怎么还狡猾地让我看着你。

一吻结束，怀里的身体软下去不少，相叶捻着二宫的乳尖，手上的体液沾湿他胸口，二宫被刺激得喘息不止，难耐地圈住自己的性器套弄。

“嗯……相叶……”二宫微张着嘴，接吻留下的水渍还在唇上泛着光，相叶紧盯着他，从他的表情中获取到可以进入下一步的信号。

澄澈，坦诚的滚烫眼神。

二宫抽动着鼻子，在相叶的攻势下彻底投降。他根本不能对着那双眼睛自如地撒谎，在那样的注视下自己显得怯懦又卑劣，既想委曲求全两边都不伤害，以朋友的身份完成一辈子的诺言，又无法直面内心的恐慌和空虚，抓着相叶雅纪做自己的安慰剂。

一旦卸下心防，对相叶的抵抗力瞬间跌落谷底。二宫脸红到脖颈，握住对方的性器在股间蹭动，滚烫的性器在尚未消肿的穴口摩擦，又痛又痒。

相叶看见恋人眼中冰川消融，会意地接到信号，握着自己下身的昂扬进入。

肉刃破开身体，相叶刻意拉长进入的过程，翘起的头部一寸寸压过才被折磨过的柔软内壁，快感阵阵上涌，二宫发出一连串甜腻的呻吟，攥着拳头毫无威慑力地捶打他的肩膀。

“里面好湿……”相叶夸赞着他体内的触感，整根进入后立即开始抽动，二宫被他顶得说不出话，只能抱着他的手臂保持平衡，随着他顶弄的节奏在柔软的床垫上晃动身体。相叶本就沙哑的嗓音被情欲熏得更有质感，混着滚烫的温度打在二宫耳边，身体和精神的快感都要到极限了。

“相、相叶……哈……好舒服……”柔软的部位被侵犯着，相叶很善于读解他的需求，不用他出言请求也能把控好节奏，后穴已经不用说，前端也被他包裹在手里快速套弄着，乳尖在湿润的口腔里被唇齿舌一同疼爱着，二宫很快就颤抖着射了一次。

“嘶……小和在吸我。”相叶插进深处，享受他高潮时内壁的紧缩，待这阵快感过去之后把二宫翻了个身，趴在他背上后入。二宫没有拒绝这个深得可怕的体位，相叶进到了前所未有的深度，陌生的区域被开发，二宫拔高了呻吟，脑中一片混沌，爽利无比。他摸索着拉到相叶扶在自己腰间的手，贴着小腹慢慢上移。

“makun顶到这里了……哈啊……”相叶闻言用力深入了一记，果然在他小腹处摸到一处微微的隆起。二宫拉着他的手在腹部上下移动，告诉他抽插时经过的位置，过于色情的举动撩拨着相叶脆弱的神经，工口的回路被彻底激活，他单手掰着二宫柔软的臀瓣打开入口以求进得更深，囊袋甩在雪白的皮肤上发出啪啪的声响。

“小和在干什么？”相叶按着他小腹处的柱状突起，从体外的按压获取奇妙的快感。

“在和……和makun做爱……唔不要按……受不了了……”原本就被塞满的身体受到另一股力道的按压，把敏感点压到更容易触碰到的地方，相叶不知疲倦地操干着他，过于激烈的动作让他只靠后面就射了。相叶也高潮了，粘稠的精液留在二宫体内却没有软下来。

“哈……哈啊……”二宫挣扎着跪趴起来，他看到床单上被自己的淫液和精液洇湿了一片，难得没有因为羞耻而产生想要结束的念头。

做爱这种事，不就是爱得越深才做得越爽吗。

“漏出来了…makun把这里填满好不好？”二宫主动掰开自己的臀瓣，露出尚未完全合拢的小穴，润滑剂和体液被拍打出的白沫还挂在周围，原本粉色的嫩肉被操干至艳红。二宫不知死活地回头对着相叶做了个舔唇的动作，立即被抓住手腕深入。

“明天请假，你要休息。”相叶开口，不容拒绝。二宫无暇应答，软倒在床上任他摆布，高潮后的身体很敏感，虽然还在不应期尚未勃起，稀薄的精液还是混着腺液从软垂的性器顶端滴落。他已经分不清什么时候是在高潮了，又仿佛时时刻刻都在高潮。

相叶拉起他，二宫舔舐着他身上的薄汗，双手包裹着他又射过一次后才软下去的性器揉搓，臀部压在他大腿上扭动，泛滥的体液让摩擦发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡声音。

“还要……再一次……”他已经脱力，靠在相叶肩头虚着嗓子道。相叶的体里从来不让他失望，各方各面，手里的阴茎很快又精神百倍地戳弄着他掌心软肉，二宫懒懒地附下身，从吐露着腺液的顶端开始舔舐，像是品尝甜美的糖果那样小口小口地舔。相叶看着自己紫红的性器离二宫的脸不过咫尺，差点连呼吸都忘了。

“含进去。”相叶抓起他的头发，压着自己的性器对准他的嘴巴顶入。二宫横了他一眼，泛着水光的眼神在相叶看来也不过是撒娇罢了。二宫乖顺地吞吐着他的性器，收起牙齿用舌头刺激敏感的沟部，相叶连连喘息，没让他舔太久就把他抱到身上又一次操干起来。

好多，实在太多了……

二宫晕乎乎地接受快感的冲击，相叶做到动情处，不住地念着他的名字，二宫下半身又软又麻，早就经不起半点刺激，相叶每动一下他都要咬着他的肩膀堵住哭叫声。紧贴在一起的胸膛汗涔涔的，汗味盖住了沐浴露的香气，荷尔蒙催着人沉浸在欲望里，快感不断，仿佛时间静止。

“我好爱你……”相叶的声音宛如魔咒，把他拖向高潮的顶峰。

二宫已经射不出什么来，嗓子也喊得半哑，痉挛了一阵连相叶的脖子也勾不住，慢慢地从他怀里滑下来。

“对不起……”意识飞走之前，他还是在相叶面前哭了。

我也好爱你，可是……

可是。

 

二宫一觉醒来，太阳当头。他下意识地想往相叶怀里钻，翻身却扑了个空。

一双手伸过来扶他，上面布着浅浅的几道皱纹。

“妈？！”二宫猛地从床上坐起来，扯动还未消肿的下身，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

和子妈妈噙着一脸过来人的微笑帮他重新躺下。

“相叶说你不舒服，今天他要去诊所不能来照顾你，所以就拜托我过来了。”和子妈妈把牙刷和杯子拿到床边，“年轻也要注意节制。”

“我们不是……”二宫接过牙刷和杯子，红着耳尖急于辩解。

“诶？可是相叶君说你们是啊。”

“噗——”泡沫喷了一床，二宫难以置信地看向她，张着嘴却失语了。

“在千叶的时候他就告诉我了。”和子妈妈拉过自家儿子的手，“差点就要土下座跟我道歉了，真是的，我又没有怪他。”

二宫单手清理着床上的牙膏沫，一言不发。

“你小时候很可爱，又乖巧又贴心。”和子妈妈眯着眼，在眩目的日光里看到一个蹦蹦跳跳的小男孩，“后来你慢慢地就不爱说话了，也没什么干净，看起来阴沉沉的。我不知道你是因为叛逆期还是因为那件事……担心了好久，也不知道是哪里做得不好，好几次想要带你去看心理医生。”

“妈妈一直都很好。”二宫反握住女人的手，挪动着身体把脑袋枕到母亲的膝盖上。

“后来相叶君就来了哦，跑到我们家来，硬拉着你出去玩。”

“他现在也这样，我都说了不出去不出去他非要出去。”二宫撇撇嘴抱怨道。

“不是挺好的嘛，你不要整天闷在家里。”和子妈妈轻轻拍着他的背，柔声道，“然后我的小和就回来了，跟小时候一样，心思细腻，善解人意，我知道你不是乐天派的性格，所以只要你不整天冷着脸，妈妈就很开心了。”

“一辈子很长，会发生很多意想不到的事。如果要选一个人在一起，一定要选那种可以对他百无禁忌的。一辈子也很短，所以如果早早地就遇到了那种人，千万不要侥幸觉得还会有下一个，一定要抓住他。”

和子妈妈在二宫脸上用力地掐了一下：“要像树袋熊那样抱着自己喜欢的那颗树，一片叶子也不能放过，知道吗？”

“您这是什么比喻……”二宫挣开，揉了揉自己发红的半边脸，“妈妈她……我是说相叶妈妈她……”

“闺蜜和儿子，我肯定要向着儿子的。”二宫妈妈也撇了撇嘴，让人毫不怀疑二宫和也是她亲生。

“何况天底下的母亲都只是希望孩子过得好而已，要是亲眼看到了，能放心了，其他都是有的没的。”和子妈妈从包里翻出一个手账本，扶着眼镜仔细辨认上面的字迹，“相叶君今天晚上要和他父母一起吃饭，商量接手诊所的事，顺便相亲。”

“相亲的事，自然是背着他偷偷准备的。”和子妈妈若无其事地收起了手账本，“还不舒服吗？要不要再躺一会儿？”

二宫猛地坐起来，一瘸一拐地抱着换洗衣物走进浴室。

“妈妈晚上您在家随便吃点吧，我要出门！”

他最喜欢的那棵树，一片叶子也不能让别人碰。


End file.
